XMen 3
by Tru-Angel
Summary: When John, Bobby, and Rogue meet a new mutant names Aurora, they get to learn about her past and why she became a killer for a living. It eventually becomes a romance between her and John, until Magneto decides to recruit John to be on his side. In the en


Okay, I don't own X-men or any of its Characters. I am totally responsible for this story and it cam from my own head.

Chapter 1 

**Somewhere in the Poor Part of New York**

Aurora jolted straight up in her bed. It was the third nightmare she had this week. They were becoming more and more real, mutants fighting mutants. It was very vague, but all she could see clearly was a large X on one of the mutant's outfits. She sat up in her bed. She was sweaty, and it was forty degrees outside. She got out of bed and stared out her window. There it was, the projects of New York. Gangs of both humans and mutants were about having what they call a good time. Aurora lived alone most of her life. She was currently seventeen, and living off her inheritance from her parents. Not exactly your idea of growing up. But Aurora's life was different, she didn't grow up "normal" like most of this kids in her 5th grade class when she was eleven. Kids were afraid of Aurora. Which was a good thing sometimes, but it also meant she had no friends. Aurora was a mutant. Her powers weren't as extraordinary as others, but they were enough to scare her away from humanity. Her powers were useful, she could hold her own and never be afraid of what goes bump in the night, sometimes, and she was the thing that goes bump in the night.

Aurora had been living off of only the inheritance her parents left her after they died in a plane crash on their way to Hawaii for their anniversary. Aurora had no known relatives to live with. Her uncle Robert was a drunk who left the family without a word nine years ago. Her aunt Belle died of breast cancer five years ago, and her aunt Mary has her own life in the music industry and has not called since Aurora's seventh birthday. Her mom thought that Mary married a younger man and didn't want anyone to know. She continued to look out the window at the world before her. It was empty, just like her.

It seemed to Aurora that she has been alone all her life. Maybe it was because she was cursed, cursed to be an alien that no one wanted. Eventually, Aurora has been running low on money. No one would hire her because she didn't have a social security number or a resume. She tried working at a fast food restaurant but got into a fight with about four of the customers over her manners. Then she tried something different, something that isn't a normal job. One day she got into a tough fight with another mutant. That fight revealed her powers. Aurora's mutation is strength. She is a black belt in two different types of martial arts. Also, Aurora's eyes turn back when she is fighting. There's no explanation of why they turn black, but Aurora thinks it's a warning to stay away. When she was attacked in an alleyway, there were people watching. After Aurora had killed the mutant, a large man and his bodyguard were pleased with her work and hired her to do layoffs for them. In a desperate need for money, Aurora accepted. She eventually had enough money to move out into a bigger apartment. Aurora wasn't necessarily a bad person; she just didn't have a reason. Just a reason. That's all she wants, a reason.

The Next Night 

John Allerdyce walked outside of Xavier's school for the gifted onto the beautiful green grass that he could care less about. He flickered his lighter constantly in his hands. His nickname was Pyro because of his extraordinary power to manipulate fire. He stood in front of a giant statue of a woman with a mini waterfall underneath. Then Rogue and Bobby came down the stairs hand in hand from the same direction as John. They were also known as Marie and Iceman. John looked at them without trying to show his jealousy. He didn't like Rogue that way, but he was just jealous that Bobby and Rogue had each other, and John had no one.

John's brown leather jacket was keeping him warm from the chilly breeze, and his hair was sleeked back into place with a lot of gel so it would come out of place in the wind. Rogue was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with black pants and black leather gloves that matched her boots. Bobby's blonde hair was shining a bit in the light as his ocean blue t-shirt and jacket brought out his eyes. A lot of the kids at Xavier's School loved to go out during this time of day because of the small amount of humans at the movies. It was a normal school night for those who weren't at the school for the Gifted.

A Few Hours Later 

John, Rogue, and Bobby walked into the huge New York mall. There were few people about on a Monday night. Everyone was at home taking care of their business; soccer practice, homework, and other such things. So it was the perfect time to hang out together. The headed past the food court to the end of the mall where they entered the movie theater. They saw a comedy. It was about a boy who was a nerd in school. Bobby and Rogue liked it, except for John. Sometimes Rogue wished John would lighten up a bit. Something about John had everyone questioning who he really was, but it didn't really matter, he was their friend.

Aurora entered the mall alone. It was chilly outside. She wore a red leather jacket with a black undershirt, jeans, and black boots. Her hair was long and straight with bangs. She was at the mall on business. Of course, the only business Aurora had, was to attack a mutant. She never questioned her boss why they were to be killed, partly because she didn't care and it put food on her table, clothes on her back, and a roof over her head. This mutants name was Sleek. He was cross-eyed and can stretch his body any way he wanted. Aurora had a knife in her back pocket for the opportune moment. And there he was, on the fourth floor, when Aurora, was on the first. She couldn't kill him out straight cold, there were too many people around. She needed to get closer.

John, Rogue, and Bobby walked out of the movie theater onto the fourth floor of the mall. They walked carelessly and didn't pay attention to a woman in a red leather jacket running up the escalator. Aurora sprinted till she reached the fourth floor. He heart was a steady pace. She didn't see three other kids walked her way, and pulled out her dagger and threw it at the mutant. Sleek whipped around and caught the dagger. "Didn't think I'd see that coming?" He said teasing Aurora. By this time John, Rogue, and Bobby were scared and looking at each other. John, trying to be the tuff guy walked up to Aurora, "Hey, what's going on?" He said just before she turned around and punched him in the face sending John to the floor, "Nothing personal." She said turning her attention back to Sleek who was now two feet in front of her. She jumped as Sleek tried to knock her off her feet and sent a hard blow to his face with her fist, completed with a hook in the stomach and a back kick sending Sleek to the floor on his back. Just as Aurora leaned over to pick him up, he kicked her in the stomach giving him just enough time to get up. When he did, he picked Aurora up by the neck and looked at her with a smile, "Did you really think you could beat me? Your just a kid!" Sleek said to Aurora. Those words echoed in Aurora's head. She closed her eyes as rage flowed through her blood faster and faster. She opened her eyes with an evil smile. Her eyes were now jet black, "Andy your dead!" She said as she did a back flip in the air kicking Sleek in the face. Rogue and Bobby were watching while they were trying to stop John's nose from bleeding. After several punches and kicks, Aurora sent Sleek through a store window and then threw him over a balcony right after she snapped his neck. Rogue, Bobby and John all looked at Aurora with confused and scared looks. When they saw her eyes turn from black back to normal color, it began to explain a lot of things. "You're a mutant? Aren't you? What are you doing?" Rogue said scared to ask. Someone that strong wasn't someone she wanted to mess with. The alarm went off in the mall as people were starring at the body on the third floor while Aurora stood back invisible to those on that floor. Then everyone stopped; it was like they froze. It started to pour outside. And it wasn't cloudy ten minutes ago

The light went out in the mall and the emergency lights went on. "Hello Aurora." A voice said in the distance.


End file.
